Recetario Cullen
by Little Glory4everPink
Summary: Los cullen tiene un restaurante en el que ofrecen platos singulares elavorados con carne de vampiro ¿Cuantas recetas para cocinar vampiros tendran? solo entrad y leer. Suspendido Temporalmente
1. Vampiro al baño de atomos

Bienvenidos al restaurante de la familia Cullen, están ustedes aquí porque: tienen curiosidad de saber a qué sabe un vampiro, las formas que hay de cocínalos, porque le gustan los vampiros o porque quiere deshacerse del vampiro que hay en su armario.

_**Vampiro al baño de electrones**_

**Necesitamos:**

Un vampiro trasformado entre los 16/25 años

Una central nuclear

**Procedimiento:**

1º Se introduce el vampiro dentro del reactor de la central

2º se enciende la central nuclear

3º Se rompen los núcleos de los átomos

4º Esta fisión del núcleo produce energía

5º Esta energía es utilizada para que se cocine el Vampiro

6º Cuando la radiación ya no existe en el reactor se abre y saca el vampiro

7º El vampiro ya está listo para tomar

8º Morirá de cáncer por consumir productos contaminador por radiación

**Se recomienda servir con:**

Cortar el vampiro con diamante

Se debe servir acompañado de un vaso de sangre de la última caza del susodicho vampiro y unas verduras

**Se recomienda también no comerlo si tienen dientes sensibles.**

* * *

**_Espero que si has leido esta tonteria que se me ocurrio a las 10:03 am tras una noche sin dormir te haya gustado, si quereis mas recetas de este conocido restaurante solo debeis pedirlo en los reviews._**


	2. Vulturi en salsa de acido

Bienbenidos al restaurante de la familia Cullen, están ustedes aquí porque: tienen curiosidad de saber a qué sabe un vampiro, las formas que hay de cocínalos, porque le gustan los vampiros o porque quiere deshacerse del vampiro que hay en su armario.

_**Vulturi en salsa de acido**_

**Necesitamos:**

Un miembro de los Vulturi

1000 litros de acido

**Procedimiento:**

1º Se calienta el acido y se deja hervir

2º Se realiza una reducción de Acido

3º Se introduce el miembro de los Vulturi

4º Se deja hervir durante 10 horas

5º Se sirve

6º Tienes grandes quemaduras por el acido que ha quedado sobre el Vampiro

**Presentación:**

Se corta con diamante

Se sirve acompañado de la salsa de acido que mata a quien la ingiere

**Se recomienda también no comerlo si tienen dientes sensibles.**

Si desea evitar el paso numero 6 le recomiendo que utilice otro liquido para cocinar, como un poco de vino, pero si es tinto cuidado que su Vulturi no lo confunda con sangre humana.

* * *

**_En el capitulo anterior se me olvido comentar que no intenteis hacer esto en casa, y si lo haceis evitad esponeros a radiaciones, acidos... y utilizad cosas mas usuales como el horno, un caldo, un poco de vino, como recivi un Review y alguien me agrego a favorita historia supongo que al menos a alguien le gusto asi que hasta el sabado que suba una nueva receta me despido._**


	3. Guiso de vampiro

Bienvenidos al restaurante de la familia Cullen, están ustedes aquí porque: tienen curiosidad de saber a qué sabe un vampiro, las formas que hay de cocínalos, porque le gustan los vampiros o porque quiere deshacerse del vampiro que hay en su armario.

_**Guiso de Vampiro**_

**Necesitamos:**

-Champiñones

-Patatas

-Zanahorias

-Agua

-Aceite

-Tomate

-10cl de vino tinto

-Un vampiro

-Un cuchillo de diamante

-Una olla muy grande

-Una sartén

**Procedimiento:**

1º Se corta el vampiro con el cuchillo de diamante a trozos pequeños (tamaño similar al de un dedo)

2º Se pone el aceite a calentar

3º Se fríe el Vampiro en la olla hasta que este muy frito

4º Se añade el tomate triturado y se sofríe un poco mas

5º Se añade el agua

6º Te esperas a que hierva y añades la patata

7º Cuando la patata lleve unos 10 minutos añades los champiñones y la zanahoria.

8º Cuando han pasado otros 10 minutos del caso 7 añades el vino

9º cuando ha pasado una hora del paso 6 esta echa la comida

**Presentación:**

Como es un plato con caldo del guiso se debe servir en un plato hondo, sin llenarlo demasiado y si queréis asegurar la salud de vuestros dientes sin demasiado vampiro y con mucha verdura

**Se recomienda también no comerlo si tienen dientes sensibles.**

Como en esta ocasión no hay nada peligroso a excepción de que te quedes sin dientes te recomiendo que en lugar de vampiro utilices carne de ternera, pollo u otro animal.

**_Bueno en este caso no es demasiado peligrosa la receta,quiza perfecta para que alguien se la prepare a Jacob ¿no creeis? jejeje_**

**_Mañana si tengo nueva idea mas....._**


	4. Vampiro al baño licántropo

Bienbenidos al restaurante de la familia Cullen, están ustedes aquí porque: tienen curiosidad de saber a qué sabe un vampiro, las formas que hay de cocínalos, porque le gustan los vampiros o porque quiere deshacerse del vampiro que hay en su armario.

_**Vampiro al baño licántropo**_

**Necesitamos:**

Un vampiro (preferiblemente muerto, digo… ¿Descuartizado?)

Un licántropo (si es Jacob, mejor, que mejor)

Agua

Una olla muuuy grande (capaz de almacenar el cuerpo de un vampiro y un licántropo juntos)

Fuego (cuidado que quema)

**Procedimiento:**

1º Se le corta los pelos al licántropo, y se le mente en la olla.

2º Una vez hecho el caldito gusto a licántropo, se introduce al vampiro.

3º Se le da vueltas, una, y otra, y otra vez…

4º Cuando ya te has mareado de darle vueltas, paras.

5º Te recuperas del mareo.

6º Lo sirves con ajos y plata de adorno.

**Presentación:**

Se recomienda que se enplate cerca de La Push, o la mansión Cullen.

**¡Nos vemos en nuestra próxima receta! Si salís con vida.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**. mar(II)etta: wola!! Soy una amiga de Glo!! Y le he pedido permiso para escribir esta cap!! tQm tta!! Me encantan tus paridas!**


	5. Vampiro en su ponzoña

Bienvenidos al restaurante de la familia Cullen, están ustedes aquí porque: tienen curiosidad de saber a qué sabe un vampiro, las formas que hay de cocínalos, porque le gustan los vampiros o porque quiere deshacerse del vampiro que hay en su armario.

**Vampiro en su ponzoña**

**Necesitamos:**

Un vampiro

La ponzoña de un vampiro

**Procedimiento:**

1º Se le dice al vampiro que Alice le organizara una fiesta por lo que se asusta y suelta su ponzoña.

2º una vez hemos conseguido la ponzoña asesinamos a el vampiro y llamamos a Alice diciéndole que prepare el funeral en vez de la fiesta, pero del cáterin nos encargamos nosotros.

3º Se hierve en vampiro en agua

4º se le añade la ponzoña y se hierve durante media hora

5º se emplata y se sirve en el funeral

**Consejos:**

No le digas a los familiares k el cáterin está compuesto por el fallecido.

Cuidado con permitir que alguien no tome el plato, ya que todos los que lo tomen se convertirán en vampiros ya que del intestino delgado la ponzoña llegara a la sangre.

**Se recomienda también no comerlo si tienen dientes sensibles.**

* * *

Agradecemos a Ley la idea de este fantástico plato.

**_Queda a vuestra disposición elegir a que vampiro cocinais... pero si alguno de vosotros cocina a Edward prometo k practicare con él o ella la receta numero 1_**

**_Dejad reviews_**


End file.
